When Old becomes New Again
by big-time-artistic-dreamer
Summary: what happens when rook's old friend/ team leader from the plumber academy returns from her mission and returns to earth. where they really just friends like they said they or maybe they were something more but will that all change when she is assigned to be apart of their team or will it even matter.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

The ship had finally landed for ben it was a blessing he was done being stuck in that little ship. he also really wanted a smoothie sense it had been so long since his last one. yes two weeks with no smoothie is a long time when it came to ben tennyson. though something had been on his mind the whole ride home. something about rook and what he was like before they met. it was obvious on rooks home planet he was the guy all the Revonnahgander girls wanted. he found that out when he visited Revonnah with rook for the harvest festival. now he wondered what rook was like back at the academy. this came about when they landed on Anur Transyl and met rook's old colleague scout. the two seemed to joke around together and rook just seemed to be a little out of character.

"ben are you all right?" rook asked. ben unconsciously had been staring at rook and only noticed when rook snapped him from his thoughts. "oh its nothing was just wondering about something," ben replied trying to roll over the fact he had been staring. rook looked at ben with curiosity, "what is it you where wondering that caused you to stare at me." ben let out a sigh knowing that the factor of the awkward gesture wasn't going to be so easily forgotten. "have i upset you," asked rook his voice had a hint of worry. "no it oh never mind... though i was hoping i could ask you something," ben smiled as innocently as possible. "of course ben," exclaimed rook," as your partner I should help you any way possible." ben's smile turned devise, "then in that case what was it like while you were in plumber academy?"

at first rook was takin back with shock. "what an odd question," the cat like alien thought. he then smiled as he began walking to the main room of the base. "well when i was there we were split into squads and within those squads we were in teams of three. each team then was assigned a leader. one of my team members was scout and our team leader was human like you. the three of us were at the top ranking in are squad," rook smiled recalling the two friends he made at school. now be was interested even more, "wow this guy must be pretty cool to lead you to the top of the charts. so do you know where he is now. maybe what his position is at the moment." "well are leader was actually," rook began as they entered the monitor room. "blanko is that you?" interrupted a voice coming from the room. the two boys stopped to see the owner step into view. it was a human girl who looked about twenty or so. her plumer uniform was very similar to rook's proto suit but different. yes the colors were the same but her was two pieces ad the top was skirted. the girl's suit also had a few belts: one around the waist and two more criss crossed on the skirt. the boots where were topped with a metal rim and her shoulders held metal casing as well. on her arms she wore metallic gloves and on each one was a green screen. she also had to metal accent pieces in the middle of her upper torso. then the girl wore what look like metal headphones attached to a green visor that ran across the girl's face, and the plumber symbol was located all over: such as on her belts, gloves, boots, on the silver collar at the top of the suite, and was on both sides of her head phones. the girl was about average height and,not as if ben was staring or anything, had a very nice figure shown of by the suite. her skin was very pale and her hair, which was pulled into a loose ponytail, was a harvest gold color.

"Gracy!" exclaimed rook stepping forward with a smile," it has been a while." ben now was confused and it showed. the girl gave a small giggle as she walked over to the two. "ben," rook said putting his hands on the girls shoulders," this is Gracy C. Scarlet. she was the leader of my team back at the academy." ben's jaw dropped, "but she is a girl." gracy lifted an eyebrow with a smile, "you seem surprised." the girl teased. she then turned to rock and gave him a big hug. "I missed you," gracy said cheerfully. "so here's a question," ben stated, "why are your suits similar. is she wearing proto armor two?"

"no," rook answered shaking his head," she is wearing the P.A suite." "the P.A stands for proto adapter," gracy added, "it's like blanko's suit but it actually does something completely different from his proto weapon and armor. my suit allows me to adapt to my surroundings and situations. this also gives me the ability to harness the abilities of aliens like your omnitrixes but i don't turn into them like you." ben nodded his face still filled with confusion. gracy gave a sigh and it followed by a small giggle. "me and blanko we entered into a special program. we were monitored and someone notice mine a rooks abilities that would be able to correspond to our respective gear," she began. "yes I had possessed the fine motor skills and dexterity as well as the combat and reflex skills for the proto weapon. gracy has the unique ability to adapt her mind to everything that is happening around her. her P.A suite can adapt physically as fast as her mind can," finished rook. ben nodded then opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by his stomach growling. "why don't we finished this after some lunch at Mr. smoothies," he suggested. "you know i'm hungry my self and i haven't been to a Mr. smoothies in a long time. lets go my treat," gracy exclaimed. "then i shall drive," added rook. the three walked off to the Max plumbing car and drove off.

* * *

"gracy why are you back on earth?" rook asked. gracy took a small sip of her smoothie and gave a yawn, "well my team had just ended the war that was in sector 9 and restoring the piece into the solar system. i then received an order from majester tension to come back here." "so what position where you on your team exactly?" ben asked. "i was the captain of the fleet," gracy replied taking a bite out of her tuna fish sandwich. ben's jaw dropped again. "you know keep doing that and a fly is going to lay eggs in there," gracy scoffed with annoyance. "why did majester tenision order you straight back here?" asked rook trying to get back to the original topic. gracy gave a shrug of her shoulders, "somthing about me being resigned to a new team here." as gracy took another bite of Her sandwich she notice people staring at her. "IM SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT I WORKED SO HARD ON IT TO GET TO LOOK LIKE THIS. THIS IS SUCH AN HONOR I AM SUCH A BIG FAN," she said loudly and watch everyone go on with their business. "what was that for?" laughed ben. "so people would stop staring and think that theres nothing going on last time i checked plumbers were still a secret here. well except you and blanko." the two boys nod in agreement. "wait why do you call rook blanko?" asked ben realizing she had been calling him that seans he met her. "because thats his first name. on his planet last name goes first. any ways i use his first name to show that we are equals and friends. which is why he calls my gracy," she replied nudging the Revonnahgander. then gracy put two fingers to the side of her head phone and her eyes widen. standing up she whispered, "there has been a jailbreak back at base they need reinforcements." the two boys got to their feet and the three of them rushed to the truck.

* * *

**well that was the first chapter i hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading. oh and please forgive my poor grammar and spelling. tell me what you think i love hearing others ideas and i do take request.**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

As the three arrived to the scene it was nothing short of disaster. it seemed like every villain that ben tennyson had put behind plumber bars had escape. ben being impulsave immediately hit the watch calling out," Rath." but ended up with bloxxs. "bloxxs omnitrixes this is getting old." gracy gave a smile, "no its perfect make a barrier around the bad guys on my signal." ben nodded with a scowl and mumbled, "when did she become boss," under his breath. gracy gave a sigh as she tapped on the screen on one of her arm. then in a sudden flash her suit began to morph around her. her boots got wheels and her and a metallic tail sprouted from gracy's back. her headphones then turned into a helmet resembling x-celerate ben raised an eyebrow, "what the heck." grace shook her head with a sigh, "i'll explain later now get ready and ...go." ben and gracy flew into action. ben formed a barrier between the plumbers and fugitives with only gracy inside. gracy began running round and round with the speed of x-celerate. she began to creat a vortex that suked the prisanors in and spit them back out into a cell.

once each villain was in a cell she ran to the computer and locked the door. ben power down his watch with pure look of shock. the plumbers began to applaud as gracy's suit when back to normal. "what was that!" exclaimed ben a little angry he dint get to fight. "oh i just used the species of who do you call him X-celerate. you do know to gain that kind of speed they use their tail for balance and point their helmet to reduce drag right," replied gracy as she ran diagnostics on the system almost completely ignoring the stemmed teen. "yeah but you just flew them into their cells no fighting what so ever," complained the six teen year old," and i was just there for nothing."

gracy turned around her eyes filled with rage. ben instantly jumped back as she stepped towards him. "one i used you to separate the good guys from the prisoners so the plumbers don't get thrown to a cell as well and then used it as a guide path without it i wouldn't of been able to pull it off. secondly," she took a step closer, "being a plumber or a hero is not about fighting. its to stop the threat. fightin can cause sevrale injuries and casualties. the least amount of violence is best such as the saying goes violence only leads to more violence."

gracy returned to the computer finishing her previous task. bne stormed off towards rook. "who does she think she is anyways," he muttered to himself. "she is your new teammate ben," said the voice of ben's grandpa max. as ben looked up to see his grandpa step out of the elevator. "you're kidding right grandpa max?" asked the teen. he shook his head putting is hands on the young boys shoulders, "one she is very well trained and knows what she's doing. i think she can teach you a lot especially how to adapt to your situation."

"if I may," rook stepped in, "gracy is not a very big fan of ben. i remember how annoyed she would get when we would mention you ben. this may not be the best plan." gracy the walked up with her face filled with dread.

"I heard don't worry," gracy stated before anyone could say anything. she tapped her headphone sets indicating that was how she did. "though there's one problem I don't have a hose here," the fiery plumber added. max nodded and rubbed his chin contemplating a solution. "gracy can as you humans say bunk with me. did i use that correctly?" said rook. gracy sighed, "yes blanko, and that being the only option i guess i will have to take it." she patted her new teammates on the shoulder. "tomorrow we can go house hunting it will be a good bonding experience," she smiled as ben grumbled.

the three walked out of the base and it was late. "gee where did the time go," gracy sad with a yawned. rook drove and dropped ben off a his house ten drove over to a truck stop. gracy lifted her eyebrow in confusion. "blanko where do you sleep?" she asked hesitantly. rook turned off the car and stretched, "in here incase something happens and i need to arrive quickly." gracy shook her head pinching the bridge of her nose. "did i do somthing wrong," the ravonnahgander asked a little worried. "no," gracy began as she powered down her suit," but blanko tomorrow when we go house hunting we will look for a two room so one you don't sleep in your truck and two that way we can split the rent okay." rook noded as he watched gracy's fiddling to take of her suit. the belts, shoulder casing and metallic accents retracted into the pack on the back of the A.P suit. gracy then pulled off her gloves and top revealing the wight tank top she was wearing underneath. she then placed the top on her lap and hook on both her gloves and her headphones.

"why did you do that?" ask rook in awe. gracy's face turned a bit red and look out the window, "i can't sleep in the suit i have to take it off. " she glanced back at rook who was still staring at her. "STOP STARING AT ME!" she screamed her face beat now red. rook turned his head sharply fearing that gracy would slap him. knowing how much power she had behind her hands he knew that it would be very painful strike. he waited for a minute then turned his head back. gracy had declined the chair and rolled onto her side facing rook.

"she is very cute sometimes," rook thought to himself a smile on his face. then he notice that gracy was shivering. "are you cold gracy?" rook asked with a frown. he remembered how gracy would get cold in the quarters they would share. "sh-ssh-shush," she replied as her teeth chattered. now it was rook who sighed. he climbed over to the shivering human and pulled her closer. she first tried to struggle away but gave in once rook raped hi arms around her.

"thanks blanko," mumbled gracy as she snuggled into rook's chest. soon enough both rook and gracy were fast asleep.

* * *

when the sun came up so did ben or at least today. the six teen year old peered outside the window to see if rook woke up first. he ran down to the truck truck stop right outside of his neighborhood. there was rook truck parked in the usual spot. ben then remembered the certain human girl was inside as well. ben then smiled and gave small chuckle. he ran inside the truck stop store and bought a bottle of water.

cautiously ben approached the passenger side of the truck. open water bottle in hand. he reached or the door and when he ripped it open the bottle fell to the ground. his eyes widen and his jaw dropped at the sight, "rook... gracy...cuddling!"


End file.
